<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cultivation by jaggedwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379571">Cultivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf'>jaggedwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cresswin Uprising comes with many firsts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cultivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts">fleurting</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plastic sheeting of the makeshift greenhouse offers her little privacy from the other Landers, but she is grateful for the distance.</p>
<p>A moment, is all she needs. A moment for those who didn't escape the raid with only a broken arm, her cast heavy in the sling. A moment not for the first uprising deaths on Cresswin, but the first she'd witnessed herself. </p>
<p>The plant life in this greenhouse is young. It will need uninterrupted months to grow. She leaves. Artificial gravel crunches under her feet. </p>
<p>There is nothing she can do for the dead. The living await her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>